Passionate Fury
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: Destiny brought them together. Now their hatred will tear them apart. But sometimes love and lust is stronger than hate, and not even their hate and anger can prevent what will happen next...
1. Preface

Preface

The night she lay in bed and stared at the window, her blinds pulled up so she could see the night sky. One thousand brilliant stars punched holes in her consciousness, pricking her with longing. She could stare at the stars for hours, their infinite number and depth pulling her into a part of herself that was usually ignored during the day.

Outside, deep in the woods, she heard a long, keening wail, and then another, as the wolves began to howl. More voices pitched in, some low and mournful, others high and short, an eerie and beautiful chorus. She knew her wolf's howl; his rich tone sang out above the others, as if begging her to hear it.

Her heart ached inside her, torn between wanting them to stop and wishing they would go on forever. She imagined herself there among them in the golden wood, watching them tilt their heads back and howl underneath a sky of endless stars. She blinked a tear away, feeling foolish and miserable, but didn't go to sleep until every wolf had fallen silent.


	2. Enchantress

Enchantress

I cowered into Jacob's side, my eyes scanning the forest for the other werewolves. When they appeared, striding out from between the trees, they weren't exactly what I'd expected. I'd gotten the image of the wolves stuck in my head. These were just four really big half-naked boys. Very hot half-naked boys. Damn.

Again, they reminded me of brothers. Something about the way they moved almost in synchronization to stand across the road from us, the way they all had the same long, round muscles under the same red-brown skin, the same cropped black, and the way their expressions altered at exactly the same moment. They stared out curious and cautious. When they saw me there, half-hidden beside Jacob, they all became furious in the same second.

Sam was still the biggest, though Jacob was getting close to catching up with him. Sam didn't really count as a boy. His face was older- not in the sense of lines or signs of aging, but in the maturity, the patience of his expression.

"What have you done, Jacob?" he demanded.

One of the others, one she didn't recognize- Jared or Paul- thrust past Sam and spoke before Jacob could defend himself.

"Why can't you just follow the fucking rules, Jacob?" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything- than the whole bloody tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"She can help" Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" the angry boy shouted. His arms begin to quiver. "Oh, sure. I'm sure the leech-fucker is just _dying_ to help us out!"

I felt a stab of hurt. Did they really think that lowly of me? That I wouldn't help them kill a few vampires to save people's lives just because I dated a vampire?

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back, just as stung by the boy's criticism as I was.

The other boy closed his eyes, breathing like he was in pain, and I swore he rippled for a moment; his whole body shuddering like something was underneath it. Inside it.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he was trying to concentrate.

"Jeez, Paul" one of the other boys- probably Jared- muttered. "Get a grip."

Paul twisted his head toward Jared, his lip curling back in irritation. This must be a frequent problem, I realised. Then he shifted his glare in my direction.

And that was when everything changed.

His face slackened into shock, his whole body freezing. Emotions flashed across his face like lightening: anger, pain, passion, annoyance and various other emotions that I couldn't catch. Now I came to think about it, I hadn't noticed just how hot he really was. The perfect sculptor of his face, the way his chest rose and fell as he took a breath, the way the muscles rippled under his skin. I froze as well. Hell, I think I even stopped breathing. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"No" Jacob whispered in agony and I tore my eyes away from Paul to look at him. He was shaking violently, ripples running through his arms and down his spine. "No!" he repeated, louder this time and the ripples became more violently, more frequently.

"Oh boy" Jared breathed, taking a step backwards from Paul as if he was expecting something to happen.

"How could you?" Jacob snarled, starting forward.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Black" Paul snarled, standing up straight and tall. "It's not like I want to be connected to the leech-lover."

Jacob snarled again, only it sounded more animalistic than human, and lunged forward, diving headfirst into the empty air. With a sharp tearing sound, Jacob exploded. He burst out of his skin- shreds of black and white cloth blasted up into the air. It happened so quickly that if I had blinked, I would have missed the entire transformation. One second it was Jacob diving into the air, and then it was the gigantic, russet brown wolf- so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting into Jacob- charging at Paul.

A convulsion heaved through Paul's body. He threw his head back, a real growl tearing from between his teeth and he fell forward. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise and he too exploded. In his place was a dark silver wolf, crouched and ready for a fight.

Paul met Jacob's attack head-on. Their angry snarls echoed like thunder off the trees. They began snapping and tearing at each other, their sharp teeth flashing toward each other's throats.

"Take her to Emily's" Sam shouted toward the other boys, who were watching the conflict with rapt expressions. He ran after the wolves- who were now heading towards the forest- kicking off his shoes on the way. As he darted into the trees, he was quivering from head to toe.

The growling and snapping was fading into the distance. Suddenly, the sound cut off and it was very quiet on the road. Too quiet.

"Um, okay" I said, cocking my head to the side slightly. "There's something you don't see every day."

The boys stared at me incomprehensively for a moment before throwing their heads back and roaring with laughter.

"We do" Jared said, lowering his laughter to a chuckle. "Every single day."

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper every day" Embry disagreed, still grinning. "Maybe two out of three."

Jared bent down to pick something white up off the ground. He held it up toward Embry; it dangled in lump strips from his hand.

"Totally shredded" Jared said. "Billy said this was the last pair he could afford- guess Jacob's going barefoot now."

"This one survived" Embry said, holding up a white sneaker. "Jake can hop" he added with a laugh.

"Hello" I said with a wave and then pointed at myself "still here you know."

"Right, sorry" Embry apologised and Jared rolled his eyes at his politeness.

"Let's go see Emily" Jared said and turned towards me. "Mind giving us a ride?"

"No probs" I said and started to my truck with the boys trailing behind. Tossing the keys to Embry, I said "You'd better drive. I don't know the way."

"Sure" he said and I got into the passenger side. "You'll have to ride in the back" he told Jared.

"That's fine. I don't want to be there when she starts to freak."

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

"Five bucks?" Jared asked.

"Done."

"Are you betting on my mental health?" I demanded suspiciously.

They just laughed.

Finally we parked outside a tiny house. There was only narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

Jared jumped out of the back of the truck and headed for the door, but Embry stopped him with one hand on his chest. He looked at me meaningfully, and cleared his throat.

"I don't have my wallet on me" Jared said.

""That's okay. I won't forget."

"Werewolves" I muttered, following them in. "No respect for humans."

"Don't worry" said a melodic voice. "You get used to it after a while."

A young woman with satiny copper skin and long, straight, crow-black hair was standing in the doorway, carrying a tray of muffins. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the scares that ran from her hairline to her chin, livid in colour even though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye; another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"I'm Emily" she said. "And you are?"

"Bella Swan" I said calmly. "Or though you may know me better as the 'leech-fucker' or whatever it was that guy called me."

"Ah, so you've met Paul" she smiled, popping the muffins onto a tray as we came into the house.

"Something like that" I muttered.

Emily shot a look at Embry and Jared who were helping themselves to a muffin.

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning" Jared explained.

"Ah, Jake" she sighed. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't' worry" Embry told her. "If they're late, we don't let anything go to waste."

Emily chuckled, and then opened the refrigerator. "No doubt."

"Again, still here" I reminded them. "And getting more confused by the minute."

"We'll let Sam explain when he gets here" Jared said.

"Right."

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Emily asked. "Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin. The boys may take a while."

"Thanks." I took one from the plate and started nibbling around the edges. It was delicious. Embry picked up his third and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"Save some for your brothers" Emily chastised him, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Pig" Jared commented.

I leaned against the counted and watched the three of them banter like a family. Emily's kitchen was a friendly place, bright it white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table, cracked blue- and- white china pitched was over flowing with wild flowers. Embry and Jared seemed entirely at ease here.

Emily was mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen in a big yellow bowl. She had the sleeves of her lavender shirt pushed up, and I could see that the scars extended all the way onto the back of her right hand. Hanging out with werewolves truly did have its risks.

The front door opened, and Sam stepped through.

"Emily" he said, love saturating his voice. He took her face in his wide hands and kissed the dark scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that!" Jared complained, making me smile. "I'm eating!"

"The shut up and eat" Sum suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh" Embry moaned.

I glanced away from the happy couple when Jacob and Paul came through the door. I was slightly surprised when I saw that they were laughing, but then again they were brothers through and through. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder and Jacob went for the kidney jab in return. They laughed again. They both appeared to be in one piece.

Jacob scanned the room, his eye stopping when he found me leaning against the counter in the far corner of the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells" he greeted me cheerfully. He grabbed two muffins as he passed the table and came to stand beside me. "How're you doing?"

I gave him my most famous glare. "You so owe me an explanation."

"Sup leech-lover" Paul nodded and Jacob sighed. I _think_ he was expecting Paul to apologise to me.

"Up yours, cujo" I retorted.

He blinked. Everyone laughed at him. Jared, who was sitting in the chair next to him, laughed so hard he fell on the floor. It didn't seem to bother him; he just kept on laughing. Paul started growling at me.

"Hey, you were the one who to try biting my fucking head off! You have no right to growl at me. I'm the one who's supposed to be angry here!" _So why wasn't I?_

"I wasn't trying to bite your head off" he muttered.

"You weren't?" Embry rounded on him, his eyebrows raised.

"No" he snapped shortly "though I may just change my mind any minute."

"Wait" Embry said. "That is just way too weird. Why would you _not_ hurt Bella? I mean come on! She's the leech-lover!"

Paul didn't say anything. He just glowered at the floor bitterly.

It was Emily who said softly "Because they're imprints."

"What. The. Fuck" Jared said, who most certainly not laughing and now looking at Emily like she'd just said the sky was green and rain rose up from the ground.

"Hello!" I practically yelled in frustration. "Newbie here! Don't know a thing about giant guys with fur and a tail! What the hell are imprints?"

Jake sighed, clearly not happy. "Imprinting is basically a wolf finding his mate, and when I say mate I mean mate for life. He falls in love with her. Everything is about her. She is the centre of his earth. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time."

This time I was the one who blinked. "And that thing-" I jabbed a finger in Paul's direction "-is my imprint?"

"Imprinte" Sam corrected "but yeah."

"Is it true" I demanded, looking a Paul.

"It's true" Paul said moodily. "It doesn't mean we're going to _do_ anything about it."

"Oh, you've got that right!" I snapped. Turning to the others I said "So, are we done, or are you going to tell me I'm a witch who's got a mental problem and Jacob's really a girl."

"We're done" Sam said quietly.

"Good" I said, striding to the door with deadly coldness. "I'm going home."

As I let the door swing shut I heard Paul growl "Well, that went bloody brilliant!"


	3. Darkness

Darkness

It was all very childish. Why should I be angry at Paul over something he can't control? Wasn't I past this kind of immaturity? Of course, it didn't matter was rational argument I came up with myself. I couldn't _not _be angry at him. I guess it was because angry was the easiest feeling to deal with.

Grumbling to myself, I went to clean up the kitchen. Charlie had left to go to bed early which left me to do the dishes. I concentrated on pilling the dishes into the bubbly water. I methodically scrubbed the plate I was holding. The only sound was the brush's plastic bristles scraping round and round on the ceramic. Unfortunately, washing up didn't really need that much thinking put into it and so my mind began to the day's events, which was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder and I screamed, but was cut off with another hand covering my mouth. Struggling, I spun around and came face to face with Jared.

"Bloody hell, Jared, don't do that!" I gasped, prizing his hand from my mouth

"Sorry. Here-"Jared took the towel and mopped up the spill I'd made. "I'll make it up to you. You wash, I'll rinse and dry."

"Fine." I gave him the plate. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Sam sent me here" he explained. "We need to make sure the leech doesn't try any attacks on your house."

"Oh" I mumbled, focussing on the knife I was holding. "Thanks."

I washed and he dried in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?"

I handed him the knife. "That depends on what you want to know."

"Why were you so angry earlier?"

I snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No" he said, and I glanced at him to make sure he was being serious.

"He hated me" I said. "Everything I did seemed to piss him off. To him I was just the leech-lover. Now, all of a sudden, he imprints on me and we're forced into this whirlwind of love, rainbows and puppies. I'm willing to bet that if it wasn't for the imprint he would have killed me. He doesn't want the imprint. I don't want him. End of."

He was silent as he reached for the bowl in my hands. I peeked up at his face- he was frowning, his lower lip jutting out.

"He doesn't hate you, you know" he said quietly.

"Yeah right" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious" he said. "There is a big difference between hating something and being scared."

"He's scared of me?"

"No exactly" he sighed. "He scared of the imprint!"

I was shocked. "Why on earth is he scared of the imprint?"

"Because he's so used to have everything he loved taken away from him" he said, exasperated. "He's scared that if he lets himself love you then he'll just end up getting hurt all over again. And that is the only things Paul can't handle. Emotional pain."

I stared at him for a moment, processing this new information. Then I sighed. "I guess I was a little too hard on him."

"Yes, you were" he said, but not in a way that would suggest he was blaming or annoyed me. It was more of a statement.

We finished the rest in a comfortable silence. I was surprised at how easy going Jared was. I'd expected him to be more complicated and not very serious, but I guess I was wrong.

"I'll go out the back" he said, and then he paused. "Hold up a sec- normally Paul would be the one to ask you but he didn't get the chance. Can you come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there and the rest of the pack."

His big dark eyes were full of unashamed pleading.

"Are you using the puppy dog eyes on me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yep" he grinned, still unashamed. "So are you coming?"

"Sure" I said. "What time is it?"

"It starts at 9 down at the beach" he said.

"Okay, I'll you there."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "God, we all need Paul to loosen up. You know, maybe if you wear a dress..."

"Okay!" I said loudly, cutting him off, and then shoved his arm. "Time for the werewolf to get out!"

He grinned. "Bye, Bella."

He ducked out the back door before I could find something to throw at him. I growled incoherently at the empty room.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Murf" Charlie mumbled.

"I'm going to the bonfire with Jake. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure" he muttered and then was out like a light.

Grinning, I ran into my bedroom and got changed. I pulled on skinny jeans, a strap top and a black motorcycle jacket. I put on my black ankle boots and grabbed my helmet before heading back downstairs. The old Bella would never have even considered wearing anything like this, but this was the new Bella.

By the time I got to the beach, everyone was already there.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted me loudly.

"Not anymore" I grinned. "I'm officially vampire free."

There were a couple of cheers and woops and the elders murmured to each other happily. Paul was noticeable quiet.

"Damn girl" Jared, jumping up to give me a high five. "When I said wear something hot I wasn't be serious."

"I know you weren't" I said, giving him a funny look. "That's why I went for casual."

His eyebrow's shot up and whistled low under his breath. Jacob laughed; pulling me over to sit next to Emily on the cool stone ground. She squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"So much for keeping the leech stench down wind" Paul muttered, but didn't meet me my eyes.

_Be nice. Be nice. Be nice._

"Oh, screw you Lassie" I shot back.

"Whatever" he snapped. "At least I didn't fuck a bloodsucker!"

"Fuck him? Fuck him!" I damn near screeched. "Who said I fucked him? And since when was it your business? Besides, it's not like you're normal."

"Well at least I have a pulse!"

"At least he didn't turn into an overgrown flee-ball!"

"That's enough, Paul" Sam said, though I could tell he was amused by the whole scenario.

"What?" he yelped. "Why me? She was the one who started it!"

"Yeah, and I'm the one who's finishing it" Sam said. "Shut up."

Paul grumbled but soon perked up slightly when the food was brought over by Emily who'd gotten up to help Billy. The boys began to stuff their faces with anything they could get their hands and I watched in fascination as Jacob swallowed his fifth hotdog whole.

"Are you sure you haven't been starving them" I asked Emily. She was laughing at Sam who had managed to get tomato sauce on his nose like a five year old.

"I'm sure" she said. "And the funny thing is that they eat before they came as well."

"Damn."

"Uh-huh. Sucks when it comes to the shopping."

"I can imagine" I agreed.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. Funny; I hadn't noticed the sun the sun had set. For the first time, I wondered how late it had gotten. I'd lost track of time completely. And I kinda liked it. It almost felt like I could live for infinity. All the same I still murmured "It's getting late" to Jacob.

"Don't start that yet" Jacob whispered back- though certainly half the group here had hearing sensitive enough to hear us anyway. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?"

Jacob chuckled his low, throaty laugh. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. Its Jared's first time, and he hadn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's heard them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention."

"Stories?"

"The histories we always thought were legends" he said. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors."

It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Sam nudged Emily and then pulled her gently upright. She produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her- so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, Billy and Harry- and suddenly I realized that the elders of the council here were not three, but four in number.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.

We all listened to the stories intently, hanging onto every word that came out of Billy's mouth in his deep, rich voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author. Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there. You just had to hear it.

Once he'd finished, all was silent for a long moment. The living descendants of magic and legend stared at one another across the fire with sadness in their eyes. All but one.

"Burden" he scoffed in a low voice. "I think it's cool."

Paul's full lower lips pouted out a little bit. Our eyes met for a split second before I tore my eyes away, but still fully aware of his lingering.

Billy chuckled, long and low, and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Suddenly, it was just a circle of friends again. Jared flicked a small stone at Paul, and everyone laughed when it made him jump. Low conversations murmured around us, teasing and casual.

Nobody had noticed the red eyes in the darkness of the forest, increasing in numbers all the way through the stories. Not until the wind blew from the east.

Beside me, Jacob leapt to his feet, snarling.

"What is it?" Sam said sharply.

The casual atmosphere around me turned cold and suddenly they weren't descendants of magic and legends or mere friends, but a circle of warriors, posed and ready for a fight.

"Vampires" Jacob hissed.

Instantly, everyone was up on the feet and facing the forest line. Sam pushed Emily behind him before facing along with everyone else. I grabbed her, pulling her towards me.

"Stay with me" I whispered and she nodded, terrified. She'd obviously never been near a vampire before.

"Look what we have here" a low, sickly sweet voice rang out from the forest.

"Victoria" I breathed.

Five vampires stepped out of the forest's darkness into the light of the moon, but I couldn't look at them. Because, a few feet forwards from them, Victoria was staring at me.

Her orange hair was brighter than I had remembered, more like a flame than hair. The wind was blowing anymore, but the fire around her face seemed to shimmer slightly, as if it were alive. Her eyes were black with thirst and a little crazy. Even her grin was manic. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her restless, wild gaze flickered between the wolves, Emily and me, but never rested on them for more than a half-second. She could not keep her eyes from my face any more than I could keep mine from hers.

Tension rolled off of her, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion that held her in its grip. Almost as if I could hear her thoughts I knew what she was thinking.

She was so close to what she wanted- the focus of her whole existence for more than a year now was just so close.

My death.

Her plan was as obvious as it was practical. The five other vampires would attack the wolves- Emily held no threat to them. As soon as the wolves were sufficiently distracted, Victoria would finish me.

It would be quick- she had no time for games here- but it would be thorough. Something that it would impossible to recover form. Something that even vampire venom could not repair, though I think I'd rather die than let a vampire bite me now. That was a nice change.

"Hello, Isabella" she said. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough" I replied, and I was surprised that my voice wasn't shaking. My heart was beating furiously, loudly, as if to make her target more obvious.

"Hmmm" she said, noncommittally. "Here I was expecting to have to fight the Cullens and I get to sink my teeth wolf-fur instead." Her eyes flickered to Emily as well. "Oh, and a nice snack for the road trip back home. How nice."

Sam snarled, stepping forward threatingly. I stepped in front of Emily, shielding her from Victoria's sight.

"You will not touch her!"

"Interesting" she whispered, and she jerked her chin towards the wolves. "Finish them."

And, with that, all hell broke loose.

Sam and Paul launched themselves at Victoria while Embry, Jared and Jacob started on the others.

"No" I shrieked, starting forwards. A frail but strong handed grabbed my wrist, pulling me back and I turned to see Old Quil.

"There is nothing you can do, Miss Swan" he said, his voice low and gruff but full of authority. "You have to get yourself and Miss Young out of here."

I stared at him wildly for a second before pulling Emily the beach. Old Quil and Harry, who was pushing Billy, followed us. Suddenly, one of the newborns lunged for us and we screamed but it was flattered by a silver wolf. It took a protective stance in front of us; its fur was bristled and tension rolling of it in waves.

"Paul" I murmured.

"Come on" Emily said and ran to the forest's edge, using it as a guide line.

Behind me, there was a painful yelp and a thump and I spun around to see Paul fighting two vampires at once. Oh God, he was losing. I felt a violent wrench in her chest. For a moment everything seemed suspended- and changed.

If Paul got killed...

Things would never be all right. She would never be all right. It would be like the night with the moon and stars gone. Nothing that anybody could do would make up for it. I don't know why- it didn't make any sense- but I knew it was true.

I couldn't breathe and my arms and legs felt strange. Floaty. Out of my control.

Then he threw one off him and Jacob caught it gracefully by the leg, pulling it to the ground. The two of them managed to tear them apart and leave them in a heap. Finally I could breathe again, but I still felt dizzy.

"Freeze" Victoria's shrill rang out into the night and that was what everyone did. It was like time itself had stopped.

Slowly, I turned back round to see Victoria holding poor Emily by the throat, her eyes wild and furious. She'd lost and she knew it. All her newborns for dead and she still hadn't managed to get me. Emily was gasping, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were looking at me, begging me.

Behind me, Sam whimpered.

"Don't move or I'll kill the human" she continued. She speaking to the group at large but her eyes were trained on me.

"Give it up, Victoria" I said carefully. "You've lost. Your newborns are dead and you're next. Whether you kill Emily or not you'll never get me."

"Shut up" she hissed dangerously, but she was still edging into the forest, her grip on Emily slackening slightly.

"Don't go" I murmured softly. "You know you'll never get another chance like this."

She showed her teeth and hissed at me, but she seemed unable to stop moving farther into the forest. I had to keep her where she was. I had to give the wolves the chance they needed to kill her.

"You can always run later" I said. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you- he could have used your skills when the Cullens caught up to him in Phoenix."

A snarl ripped from between her lips.

"That's all you ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him."

With a strangled screech, Victoria darted into the darkness, throwing Emily to the ground. I quickly caught her and she threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Go" I ordered Sam, who was reluctant to leave her. "I've got her."

Sam nodded and the wolves ran off into woods after Victoria, disappearing into the night.


	4. Angel's Fears

Angel's Fears

The wolves returned two hours later. They met us all at Emily's house, coming in looking very ruffled and very annoyed. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Emily flung herself at Sam, hiding her face in his chest and started to sob. He bent his head and rested his cheek in her hair, breathing her scent in. Instantly they both became at peace.

I glanced at Paul, checking to see if he was okay, but I couldn't go to him. My feet felt like they were bolted to the floor. But I scrutinized his every action minutely, looking for any evidence that he had been harmed. It became a little easier to breathe and my heart slowed to a healthier rhythm when I found nothing. There wasn't a hair out of place. Finally I checked to see if everyone else. Everyone was fine.

"What happened to the leech?" Billy asked.

"We missed her" Sam said, a shiver running through him. "She was just too fucking fast."

"Shh, it wasn't your fault" Emily soothed, stroking the back of his neck.

"She's right, Sam. Listen to her" I sighed. Then I let my back slide down the wall till I was sat on the floor. I let my head fall onto my knees, trying to keep it together. They hadn't managed to catch her, which meant she was still out there, killing innocent people and planning my death. God, I wasn't the brave Bella who just talked a hungry vampire from killing her best friend anymore. I was just the frightened little lamb again, hiding behind everyone else and letting everyone else die first.

"What did the bloodsucker want anyway" Embry asked, so blissfully unaware

The silence that hung in the room was so thick that I couldn't take it anymore.

"She wants me."

"Don't be silly, Bella" Jared said at the same time as Sam said "What would she want with you?"

"Why?" was all Paul asked.

"Edward killed James" I said, my whisper muffled against my knee. "She did get...pissed off. But Laurent- the vamp with the dread locks- said she thought it was fairer to kill me than Edward. Mate for mate. She didn't know- still doesn't know, I guess- that things...aren't like that with us anymore."

Several emotions flittered across Paul's expression before he could get himself under control. "Is that what happened? Why the leeches left."

"I _am_ nothing but a human, after all. Nothing special" I explained, shrugging weakly.

A snarl rumbled in Paul's chest and his arms began to shake. "If that motherfucking bloodsucker is honestly thick enough..."

"Paul, calm down!" Sam commanded.

Paul scrunched up his eyes, breathing in and out of his nose in an effort to calm down.

I glanced up through my hair and captured Paul's dark, perfect eyes, holding them until he calmed down. I let him feel that I was fine and slowly he began to calm down. Once I was sure he was calm I buried my face in my knees again before I could lose control. I wouldn't cry here. I wouldn't. But, despite my thoughts, a tear still managed to leak from the corner of my eye. Shit, I needed to get out here!

"I need to go home" I said, standing up quickly.

"I'll go with you" Paul said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Everyone looked at their pack brother in disbelief. Jared bent his head, not quite hiding a smile.

"Um..."

"Look" Paul said, irritated. "I don't think the leech is lurking out there every _minute_ looking for you. And if anything does happen, I can handle it."

Well, there was a certain basic truth to what he was saying. He was strong and fast and a kickass werewolf, and I had the feeling he knew how to fight dirty. Even if I'd never seen him do it, I realized suddenly. All those time I'd yelled at him, insulted him- and he had never once tried to retaliate violently. Not once did he go wolf on her. I don't think it even occurred to him.

"Okay."

She didn't mean to say it, but it was true all the same.

I drove home with Paul in the passenger seat, the both of us in silence. I didn't dare look at him- because I did then I knew that I wouldn't be able to look away. And it didn't help the fact that I was hyperaware that Paul was sitting not that far from me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him that I already was. A crazy impulse to let go of the wheel, reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face, nearly overwhelmed me. I tightened my grip on the wheel, trying to regain some control over my boy. I was losing my mind.

I got out of the car, glad to be free of the torture, and hurried to the door. Unfortunately, Paul seemed to have absolutely no trouble keeping up with me. Bending down, I rummaged under the rug for the spare key but came up empty.

"Looking for this?" Paul asked, holding up the key.

"How did you know where the spare key was?" I demanded.

He shifted uncomfortable, looking down. I've never seen Paul look so worried before.

"_He's so used to have everything he loved taken away from him"_ Jared had said.

"You know what, don't worry about" I said, but I was unable to take the hardness out of my voice.

I took the key from him and opened the door.

"You coming?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sure" he mumbled.

I led him into the kitchen. The clock told me it was one o'clock in the morning. I hadn't realised it had gotten that late!

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, trying to be civil.

"No thank you."

I leant against the counter, watching him as he took a seat on the dining-room table. He looked so nervous here, like he'd walked into forbidden territory. I, too, began to feel uncomfortable in the silence so I busied myself with making some coffee.

"I used to come here at night" he said suddenly, startling me.

"Sorry?"

"Before I made sense of the imprint, I used to stay outside your window under that tree. It made me feel calm."

"Oh" was all my fucked up brain could come up with.

There was another moment of silence before Pal said "Can we stop fighting now?"

I thought and then said seriously "I don't know.

Paul sighed, and I could see him run a frustrated hand through his hair in the window. I caught sight of myself in the window, too, and saw that I looked strangely calm. I guess it was kinda true. It was only my heart that was suddenly beating hard in a mixture of dismay and exhilaration.

"You're not like anybody I've ever met" Paul said quietly.

"Well, _that_ feeling is mutual."

"And, you see" he said "it's difficult because I've always seen as..."

"I know what you've always seen me as" I said sharply, not wanting to go there. The words 'leech-lover' and 'leech-fucker' flashed through my mind.

"But" he continued doggedly "the thing is that, despite what I'd always thought, I had always admired on a certain level."

Oh- wait, WHAT THE FUCK? I spun around to look at him incredulously, making him smile slightly.

"You ran with vampires" he explained. "You didn't care that everyone said that they were dangerous and that you shouldn't do it. You did what you thought was best."

"Even though it didn't exactly end well" I pointed out.

"Even though it didn't end well, yes" he agreed.

"So now can I tell you how, um, ardently I love and admire you?"

I blinked, shocked. "You so have _not_ read _Pride and Prejudice_!"

"Why not?"

"Because Jane Austen was a woman" I said bluntly. "And you're a chauvinist pig."

"Yes, well, I can't argue with that one" he admitted shamefully.

"I thought Jared said you partied all the time, to put it lightly" I asked.

"I do" he nodded. "But the morning after partying you have to stay in bed. And if you're in bed you might as well read something. After all, we are soulmates" he added. "I can't be completely stupid, or I'd be completely wrong for you."

Well fuck me, I thought. Here we are probably for the first time, just talking to each other. Not arguing, not being sarcastic, just talking. It's nice. Surprisingly nice. And the strange thing was, I knew Paul thought so, too. We understand each other. From the table, he gave me a weak smile, making my heart melt. Against his will, he stood up and slowly made his way towards me until we were standing so close that I could feel the heat radiating from him. I looked up at him, so close, and he looked back at me, and for the first time I noticed how tortured he looked beneath the mask he wore to keep others out. But the way he looked at me, it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

As I watched him his mouth parted and he touched my face, the fingers of one hand sliding across my cheek, his thumb catching on my lower lip.

"Bella" he breathed.

And then he kissed me.

It felt like a million fireworks went off inside me and suddenly I was on fire. It felt like every cell in my body ached for him. I forgot everything- where I was, how much I should hate him, what he'd said, my worries, my fears- all of it. What he felt- his want- flowed into me, filled me, and I saw I was beautiful.

I, plain Bella, was beautiful to Paul. And he'd wanted- oh- I felt how much he'd craved a touch and more since he first saw me. And I could feel his fear; his fear of rejection and the pain he'd felt over the years.

After a millennia or so we finally broke apart and he rested his forehead on my shoulder. He was shivering, not because he was angry or scare; just overwhelmed.

"Bella" he whispered against my skin, repeating my name over and over again.

"Sh" I murmured, brushing the back of his neck and found that the hair there felt a little like wolf fur.

Who was I now? Was I the strong and fierce ice queen who never let anyone through her wall? Or was I petty little Bella who couldn't hold herself together around blood and attracted danger from all the sides.

Defiantly somebody fierce. After all, I'd managed to put Paul in his place countless of times. But I was also someone who could love anyone, despite their past or what they were. It was an odd combination, but it would do.

"Oh, shit" I gasped, finally snapping back to reality.

"What is it?" Paul demanded worriedly, glancing around the kitchen.

"I-you-we-" I stuttered, and then wrenched myself away from him.

"Bella, I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, don't" I said breathlessly, reaching my front door. How could I be so fucking stupid thinking I could be with him?

"Bella" he pleaded. He didn't look like the Paul I knew; the Paul who screwed anything that wore a skirt and high heels. He looked small and vulnerable. But I couldn't let myself go to him. I couldn't let myself get hurt again.

"Bella, I won't hurt" Paul said, sensing my distress. "I'd never hurt you."

And that was when I ran.

I ran because I was scared and hurt.

I ran because I knew that he was scared.

I ran because I didn't know if he was telling the truth, and because he didn't either.

I ran because I wanted _out_!


	5. Abandoned and broken

Abandoned and Broken

"Jacob bloody Black, open the goddamn door" I yelled, fighting to be heard over the thunder as I hammered loudly on his door.

"Sure, sure" he yawned, opening the door. Then he saw my expression. "Shit, Bella! What's wrong?"

He led me inside and pulled onto the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. It would have been funny to see him try and be comforting if I wasn't so shell-shocked and alarmed at myself.

"What's up" he asked.

"I kissed him."

"What?" he gasped, eyes widening.

"You know what I said" I snapped.

He straightened up with a jerk, like my words had sent an electric shock through him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes stared even wider. And then he started to laugh.

"Jacob Black, this is _so_ not funny!"

"Sure, sure" he agreed, still chortling.

I humphed and folded my arms across my chest, starting to pace.

"Why are you so upset by that?" he asked curiously.

"Why?" I half shrieked, turning to face him. "I'll tell you why! He hates me! And you of all people should know his history. I can't trust him."

He gave me an amused look. "Are you sure that's the reason you're freaking out?"

I gave him the look a mother usual gives to her children when they're being silly. "What are you saying, Jacob?"

"I'm saying that I don't think you're freaking out because his history with women. I think you're freaking out because you're worried he's going to hurt you just like _he_ did."

It was an old wound but it still hurt. I winced slightly, wrapping my arms around my body to stop myself from falling apart. He gave me a sympathetic look, knowing what I was feeling.

"You know I don't put much stock in physiology" I said, glaring to try and hide my hurt. I hated it when people looked at me like that, making me feel weak. He'd touched a nerve and he knew it.

"I know, I'm just saying" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I sighed, suddenly feeling drained and so very, very tired. I slumped back down on the sofa and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me again and I was instantly reminded of that first day with the motorcycles- he was bigger now, though, and I felt even more like a child. But despite his presence I felt suddenly very alone, like I'd lost everything that kept me living. The feeling was so depressing tears sprang to my eyes. But before I could make sense of the feeling Sam burst through Jake's front door, worry etched onto his face.

"What's wrong?" Jacob demanded, jumping up.

Sam ignored him, looking at me instead.

"Something's wrong with Paul, isn't there?" I asked, trying to stop the flow of tears leaking from my eyes. "That's why I'm crying."

"Yes" he said, his voice low and sad. "After you ran he thought he'd lost you and went complete wolf on us. We can't get him to change back. He's running to Canada."

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, forcing my stalled brain to think.

"Take me to him" I ordered, suddenly feeling strong and powerful.

Sam nodded and I followed him outside, closing my eyes while he phased. I quickly mounted his back, weaving my fingers around his black fur. It was both soft and rough, and very warm against my skin. He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest next to Jacob's house like a bullet but as soundless as a ghost. The wolf's breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I could see now why wolves were equipped for fighting and killing vampires. The shear speed of them was amazing. The cool forest air whipped against my face and I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight, but not once did I feel frightened. In fact, it was rather exhilarating.

Then it was over and I tumbled off his back, landing neatly on my feet. I turned to face the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. He was like a silver bullet, as tall as a horse, but much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced in what looked like pain, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. But I wasn't afraid. The wolf's eyes were a dark chocolate brown. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal. I knew instantly that this creature was Paul.

I walked cautiously towards him, waiting for him to run, but he didn't move an inch. It was like he'd frozen. Finally, I reached him and ran my fingers through his thick fur. I could actually feel him struggling against it- the touch, and me- how he stiffened right before my skin met his fur. And then how he gave in, letting me touch him.

I leant against him, burying my face in his fur. Tears sprang to my eyes when I thought about how much pain I was have put him through by running away, and for once I let them fall freely, not carrying how weak it made me seem. I deserved every punishment given to me. He dipped his head over my shoulder so his nuzzle brushed lightly against my back.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed. "I was just so scared."

A soft rumble vibrated in his head. Then, out of the blue, he bolted for a bush not far away, disappearing behind it.

"Why did he leave" I asked, hurt.

"He's coming back" Sam said. It made me jump. I hadn't realized he'd changed back. "He wants to be able to talk to you."

I watched the bush where Paul had vanished. He loped back into view, on two legs this time. His broad chest was bare, his hair slightly ruffled. He wore only a pair of black sweat pants, his feet bare to the cold ground. He got more beautiful every time I saw him. As soon as his eyes met mine he ran to me and pulled me into his arms, bearing his face in my hair. I clung to him also, breathing in his woodsy, musky sent- it fit the setting, here in the middle of the forest. It was nice.

Neither of us noticed Sam leave quietly, giving us privacy.

"Bella" he croaked, and I felt warm tears soaking through my t-shirt.

"I'm sorry" I repeated. "I just- I couldn't..."

He hushed me, pulling me impossibly closer. "I know."

That was all it took. Every cell in my body ached with pain, knowing what I did to him. The tears began to flow more freely than it did before and I clung to him even more tightly, letting his strong body hold me up. And held me all the time, comforting me instead of looking at with the revulsion I deserved to see and leave me. This man was even more forgiving than I was.

"Fucking hell, I'm a mess" I said huskily, wiping under my eyes where I was sure my mascara had started to run.

"You're beautiful" he reassured me lovingly, lowering his lips to mine.

I had kissed him before, but this was about more than that. This was about _trust_. His lips were warm and soft against mine. His hands ran up from my wrists to the top of my arms. Lightly, so lightly, but I could feel them- feel _him_. I didn't want it to end. Edward had loved me, of course, but no one had ever understood me like Paul did. No one would, because no one else would ever be able o feel what I was thinking like he could. No one else would ever let me see into their heart like he did.

He felt that, felt my choice, and his joy slammed into me, making me feel weak. An entire world bloomed around us. A world where it was just us, and the forest seemed to approve- I was aware of the trees shifting even though the wind wasn't blowing; I knew they could sense us somehow and tossed leaves down toward us, a shower to cradle us.

Paul kissed me like he could kiss me forever, like he had to kiss me forever and how much he wanted me. When he felt my surprise at that, I could feel again how beautiful I was to him, how I was beautiful beyond words.

Just like him.


	6. Decision

Decision

It took me a couple of weeks to adjust to the impossible idea of Paul and I being a couple. You heard me. I, Isabella Swan, am dating the Master of Sex, all time player, Paul Lahote (Ironic, isn't it?). And, of course, there was my vampire problem. The wolves still hadn't managed to catch Victoria and the attacks on humans was increasing and becoming more frequent.

Yawning, I trudged down the stairs. Paul had left early that morning to go on patrol with Jared which left me with nothing to do all day except write Christmas cards and think about what I'm getting everyone for Christmas. Oh joy.

"Morning, Bells" Charlie said cheerfully, humming Jungle Bells. Why's he so cheerful this morning?

"Morning" I mumbled and started making some coffee. This only made him laugh. He left me too it, heading into the living room to watch basket ball.

It was then that the front page of the newspaper caught my eye:

**SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**

_It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women. And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harbouring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment._

_The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer- if in fact, it is one person- would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history._

_The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims._

_From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honour student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians._

_The selection appears to be random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill._

_So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?_

_There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies gave been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment._

_More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence- bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure- which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence._

_Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not attire tread mark nor a foreign hair left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances._

_Then there are the disappearances themselves- hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom, reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theatre with a fate; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away._

_Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night._

_And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party then they were after the first charred body was discovered._

_The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else entirely the police haven't yet conceived of?_

_Only one conclusion is indisputable:_

_Something hideous is stalking Seattle._

It took me three tries to read the last sentence, and I realized the problem was my shaking hands. I turned from the dining room table and ran for the stairs stumbling slightly as I took two at a time. Reaching my door, I cocked my head to the side as I surveyed my room. It looked oddly tidy. My pillow, gray sweatshirt, a pair of dirty socks and my red blouse was all missing. I checked my hamper, which wasn't empty, but it wasn't overflowing, the way I thought it had been. And I knew Charlie wasn't doing the laundry, because the laundry basket, the dryer and the washing line were all empty too.

"Oh shit" I breathed as I put two and two together.

I pelted it back downstairs, grabbing the keys for the motorbike, the newspaper and my jacket.

"I'm just going down to La Push, Dad" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Have fun" he called back, still glued to the TV.

I quickly locked the door and jumped onto my motorbike, speeding towards La Push. The Cullens would be so proud.

"Bella!" Paul exclaimed, running down from Sam's porch. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Sam?" I demanded.

"Inside" he said, jerking his head towards the house. "Please, Bella, you're killing me here!"

I pulled him inside. Everyone was in there, thank God.

"What happened" Sam asked, looking up from helping Emily with the cooking.

"Read" I said, tossing him the paper.

He frowned as he read it but didn't seem surprised. "Yeah, what about it? We already know about the killings are increasing. That's nothing new."

"That's not all" I said, trying to stop the panicking. "Somebody's been in my room and taken my shirts, my socks and pillow."

"Huh?" Jared asked, not getting it.

"The things that were taken, these were things I've worn and touched and slept on?"

Paul looked confused for one short moment, and then, abruptly, he went rigid, his expression strained.

"Things with your scent."

"Oh, fuck" Embry gasped. "You think someone was gathering traces-evidence- to prove that he'd found you?

"Not just that" I got out in a rush. "Don't you see? It's the same! The ones who broke in and stole my things, and the vampires in Seattle. They're together!"

Silence. Everybody was frozen on the spot, staring at me, eyes wide with shock. I was right, and I could see that they knew it too.

"You're right" Sam said in a hollow tone. "Of course you're right. And when you put it that way..."

Paul pulled me into his arms, vibrating slightly. I clung to him, allowing him to make me feel safe and protected for a couple of more seconds.

"What are we going to do?" Jared asked.

More silence.

"We need to talk to the Cullens" I said.

Snarls erupted from all around at the name but I wasn't fazed. I'd been expecting it.

"No way" Paul growled, tightening his grip on me. "Not after what they put me through."

"How could they possible help?" Jacob snarled, shaking.

"Because this just isn't any old Vampire army!" I explained, half- exasperated, half- annoyed. "This is a Newborn army!"

"A what?" Sam asked, looking stumped.

"Exactly my point" I said. "You guys don't know a thing about newborns, which is why we need to Cullens. Or, more specifically, Jasper. He's the new born expert and you guys need him to teach how to fight these guys or someone could get seriously hurt."

"Why?" Jared demanded, folding his arms across his chest challengingly. "What makes these newborns so dangerous?"

These wolves are too bloody cocky for their own good.

"They're stronger and faster than any normal vampire. And they only have one goal: to kill. That's all. No tactics, no talents, just full on killing. Which only makes them more deadly than ever."

I looked at Sam pleadingly, begging him to understand. I'd already hurt enough people in my life without hurting more. Paul was my life now and I wouldn't- couldn't- let anything happen to him. He stared back at me for a moment, debating, before he came to a decision.

"Alright" he sighed. "Do you know where to find them?"

I smiled in relief. "I may have a few ideas."


	7. Fire and Ice

Fire and Ice

Sam rang up the Cullens and they agreed to come to La Push. He didn't give them the details, of course, in case they didn't come. Paul was not happy about it. As soon as Sam had hung up and said that they were coming, he stormed out of the place, shaking so hard I was worried he was going to tear to fucking house down. I got up quickly to follow when Jared grabbed my wrist and shook his head when I looked at him.

"He needs to calm down."

I looked back at the door.

"Maybe I should..."

"Not a good idea" Jacob said quickly. "He's probably gone to phase. It could be dangerous."

I snorted, twisted my hand out of his grasp and ran out of the house towards the forest. It didn't know where he was exactly, but instinct told me that he would know I was looking for him.

I'd barely got into the shelter of the trees, protecting myself from the rain, before I was stopped by my silver wolf. My relief at seeing him was cut short as he shifted his head, letting the light from the sun catch his face. I could see now that his chin was crusted with old, dried blood. I hesitated, my eyes stuck on the red stain. I badly wanted that that blood to be his. But I pushed that thought away from my mind. He was part wolf. Why should he eat like one? I ran my hand through his thick fur and he sighed happily, pushing his body into my hand.

"Okay, cujo" I murmured affectionately. "What's up?"

His head dipped down, making him look ashamed.

"I promise I won't hate you" I said. "Just tell me."

He hesitantly bounded behind a tree to phase back, then returned stony-faced.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there" he said quietly, pulling me into his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" I replied, hugging him tightly. "Now, what got you into such a cunfufle?"

"I guess I just can't deal with...him...around you" he whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Because he's dangerous- or because you're afraid of losing me?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked away.

"Paul, look at me" I commanded firmly. "I said look at me, Paul!"

He looked at me and I saw the fear and the rejection in his eyes. I cupped his cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

"_You_ have absolutely nothing to fear."

Relief flickered in his eyes before quickly covered up with a smirk. "Of course I don't" he grinned. "I mean, who could replace me?"

Laughing I punched his shoulder and said "Cocky."

"Oh yeah" he murmured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Oh _God_, it was the devil voice, the voice he used to seduce women and succeeded, but I still rolled my eyes at his immaturity. Paul clutched at his chest dramatically. "You're killing me, Bells. Really. There's chest pain- tightness." He faked a groan.

"Call a doctor" I said, and turned back to the house, leaving him roaring with laughter behind me.

"So, I take it your okay now" Embry grinned at Paul who flipped him off. "Ooo, touché."

"Seriously" Jared added, winking "we were just about to send a search team out."

"Oh, har, har Jared" I drawled, letting Paul pull me into his lap and snuggling into his. "Just because you ain't gettin' any."

"Oh, so you did get it on." He laughed in triumph. "And who says I'm not getting any anyway?"

"No, we didn't 'get it on'" I corrected him. "And your body just screams 'sexual tension'. I'd bet you haven't had sex in over three weeks tops."

The others laughed at Jared's affronted expression and I smiled smugly.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything."

I stiffened immediately, dreading the moment I would have to turn around. The voice was like music, impossible flawless. Slowly, hesitantly, I turned my head. Edward fucking Cullen stood there, his hair dripping wet, dishevelled, but still looking like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips at the sight of me, but his eyes were careful. Especially when he saw whose lap I was sitting on. And that he was here, I felt a familiar feeling stir in my chest. And it wasn't feeling that I would have thought I was capable of feeling, especially towards him.

It was pure _loathing_.

"Love, thank God you're alright. What did I tell you about visiting those dogs?" Edward said, his voice full of a suitable amount of anxiety, shame and relief.

"First of, arsehole" I snapped, pushing myself of a very reluctant Paul and turning to face him, vibrating with anger "the name is _Bella_ to you. You official lost all right to call me 'love' ever since you left me abandoned in the middle of a forest. And second off, you will not insult _my_ family that way unless you want to suffer the consequences. And third off, you even dare show up at my house, or even come within a hundred feet of my house, I swear to God, or whatever fucked up thing you worship, you will regret it."

Edward stood there with his mouth open, looking like he'd just woken up in a pile of shit and had no idea of how he got there.

"Jesus, Bells, where did you learn all that lip from?" a familiar- and welcomed- voice boomed.

"Emmy-bear" I squealed, my moods swinging from pure hatred to love with surprising easiness.

"Hey Bells" he murmured, catching me as I launched myself into his arms. "How yah doin'?"

"Better" I laughed, and peaked over his should to see Jasper, looking very awkward and shameful it was painful. "Jazzy!"

He was surprised when I threw myself at him too, but accepted my hug gratefully.

"I don't blame you" I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "I never did."

He didn't reply, but I saw the relief and gratitude in his eyes.

"And, in answer to your question, Emmet, I learnt from the best" I added, giving him a wink and he gave me his best butt-whopping goofy grin.

I settled myself back down on Paul's lap and he pulled me into the safety of body. I sighed happily, admittedly louder than necessary. I was having way too much fun pissing Edward off. I didn't miss how Paul's body was bent over mine protectively.

"What's wrong?" Carslie asked, practically gliding through the door, followed by Rosalie. She didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful she was- it almost hurt to look at her.

"Where're Esme and Alice?" I asked quietly.

The Cullens exchanged a glance.

"They couldn't make it" Carslie said finally and Rosalie snorted.

"They didn't want to come" she told me. "They decided you weren't worth moving again and so they stayed with Tanya's family while we cleaned up whatever mess was here.

"That makes more sense" I nodded. Rosalie hated me, which meant she wouldn't spare my feelings.

"So, what's the problem?" Emmett asked, casually sitting down on one of the chairs. Embry stiffened, sitting a couple of seats down from him.

Edward snorted with laughter. "They need our help!"

"How the fuck did he know that?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a mind reader" I explained. "He can read everyone's mind, mine being the exception."

"Good" Paul mumbled, and nuzzled my neck.

"You're emotions are so strong" Jasper gasped weakly and all eyes flew to him, "It's almost like..."

"NO!" Edward snarled, lunging so fast at Paul he was blur. There was a loud crack that sounded like the crash of boulders in a rock slide and the blurs cleared enough to me see that Emmet had Edward locked in his massive steel grip, but Edward struggled on, his wild, loathing eyes focused only on Paul. Paul snarled violently, taking a protective stance in front of me before I could even blink. His entire body was vibrating, ready to turn wolf at the slightest motion made towards me.

"Edward, calm down" Carslie commanded. "Jasper."

Jasper nodded briskly and I felt the familiar unnatural calmness wash over my body, relaxing all my tense muscles. Paul dropped onto the sofa next to me, unsure on how to take on this new feeling.

"Jasper's an empath" I explained for the pack's benefit. "It means that he can feel and manipulate emotions. Its how he knew you'd imprinted on me."

"Imprint?" Emmett asked. "What's an imprint?"

"It's when a werewolf finds his true mate for life" Paul explained, giving me a goofy smile. "She becomes his whole world."

Emmett frowned, like he was trying to work out a difficult maths problem. "So...like a baby duck" he concluded, looking very pleased with himself.

"We are not baby ducks!" Embry objected, looking offended by the simile.

I laughed. "Yes, Emmett" I said kindly, as if I was talking to a two year old "just like a baby duck."

The pack grumbled and Paul shot me an annoyed glance.

"It's the only way his little mind can cope" I stage whispered and Rosalie and Jasper chuckled at his offended expression.

There was an awkward pause in the room until Carslie cleared his throat and said quietly "I think it's time you told us just exactly is going on, and why you need our help."


	8. Storm

Storm

"It all started when you guys left" I began, staring down at Paul's strong hands and playing with his fingers. "I was a wreck. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate and I only spoke when I was spoken to. I chucked out everything out that reminded me of you guys: CDs, the stereo I got for my birthday, any romantic movies. I recon the only thing that kept me alive was Charlie.

"Finally, one day, I guess I just...woke up. Suddenly I wanted to change everything about me. I didn't want to mope around, waiting for my first true love to come home. I wanted to become the independent woman who didn't need a man to make her life complete. So I cut my hair, went out and brought new clothes and makeup. I decided wasn't take anymore shit that life threw at me.

"And then Laurent came for me. He told me about Victoria's plan to torture and kill me to avenge James' death and make Edward feel the pain she felt. Of course, the wolves took care of him."

The wolves grinned triumphantly and Emmett and Jasper eyed them with reluctant respect.

"I figured out that Jacob was a werewolf- with a little help from Jake, of course- and I met with the wolves."

"And then I imprinted on her" Paul put in, staring down lovingly at me and I felt a familiar blush creep across my cheeks, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"That you did" I agreed. "After you tried to rip my head off, of course."

It was Paul's blush while the other wolves plus Jasper and Emmet roared with laughter.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he grinned and I kissed him.

"Anyway, moving on" Edward hissed impatiently.

I shot him a glare before continuing. "After a while Sam began to realize that the random attacks weren't random at all. They were calculated, well organised." I looked at Jasper, who stiffened in realisation. "It's Victoria. She's creating an army to come and kill me."

"But why?" Carslie asked.

"Because she knows you still love me" I told Edward, and he looked down at the ground. "She's convinced that the best revenge for her would to make you feel what she felt when you killed James, and that means kidnapping me and torturing me until I die."

A heavy silence hung in the room, choking me, and I struggled to remind myself that I wasn't poor, vulnerable Bella anymore.

"That bloody bitch" Emmett roared suddenly, making me jump. "I'll kill her!"

He made a start to the door but was immediately pulled down by Jasper.

"These vampires are only months old" he said to him. "They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. And that makes them even more dangerous than ever."

"I could take them" Emmett muttered, but sat back down.

"So you'll help us?"Sam asked indifferently, but I knew how much he hoped- despite the hatred he felt for them- that they would.

"Hell yes!" Emmett yelled, impatient to go kill some newborns.

"Of course" Jasper nodded, calmer than his brother, and Carslie and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Only Edward was silent, but nobody paid much attention to him.

"This will be odd" Jasper continued thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that" Jacob agreed sourly and I shot him a disgruntled look.

"What time?" Sam asked.

"What's too late for you?"

Every werewolf in the room rolled their eyes.

"What time?" Sam repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there."

The room had gotten so tense that I was starting to get claustrophobic. The Cullens got up to leave.

"See you later, little sister" Emmett said, and pulled me into a big bear hug, swinging me around.

"Careful" Paul warned in a low, dangerous voice.

"Don't worry, Baby Duck, I ain't gonna hurt her" Emmett grinned and Paul growled.

I laughed and gave Jasper a hug. "Make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble" I told him and he nodded.

I watched as the Cullen's left the room. Suddenly, I yawned.

"Come on, Missy" Paul murmured. "Time for you to go home."

"But" I whined, not ready to leave Paul just yet.

"No buts, Bella" Jared put in. "You've had a long day. You need your sleep."

Grumbling, but too tired to argue otherwise, I allowed Paul to carry me out side. He set me down on the concrete for a moment before disappearing into the darkness of the trees. He came out seconds later in the form of a wolf. My breath caught in my throat, still unused to his beauty. He nudged my hand and lay down, waiting. I clambered on, clinging to his fur as he rode off into the night. The wind whipped my hair away from my face and the exhilaration burned through me, making my heart beat rise and fall in uneven beats. I laughed, and the wolf underneath me chuckled too.

Finally, he slowed to a stop just before the ending of the trees, and I slipped off his back.

"Meet me upstairs?" I murmured and he nodded his great head, before running back into the trees. Satisfied, I walked into the house and was greeted by Charlie watching basketball. This meant, thankfully, that I didn't have to say much and, after making the good old fashion excuse of homework, I escaped to my bedroom, trying to make my tread sound slow and tiered. I quickly did all my human stuff before hurrying/not hurrying to my bedroom and shut the door loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey" a throaty voice sounded in my ear and I felt warm, familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey back" I breathed, before twisting around in his arms and smashing my lips to his. I felt his breath brush across my lips and then turn, moving over my cheek to my ear and then down to my neck. His mouth hovered there. I knew how open and vulnerable my neck was, how he could...but he wouldn't. Yes, my mind knew what he was, but it was my heart that knew he would never hurt me.

"Bella" he said, his voice cracking under strain. He was thinking about before now, about when we'd kissed, when we'd touched, and he wanted it all again. He craved me, and he was trying to be strong, he was, but the way he saw me, he made me seem so beautiful. Everything about me, from my hair to my skin to the way I smelled, like the woods and home- and his wolf caught on that, on me, and he would never forget that I smelled like home to him, like wanting and hope and everything that was possible all rolled together.

Every part of him needed me, called to me as a flush of warmth washed through me. I couldn't think and didn't want to because I wanted him too. I'd been drawn to him since the first time we'd met. So why not give in? Why not let this all happen?

"Bella" he repeated, closer to a growl than actual words this time, and pulled back gently, but firmly. I looked into his eyes, searching.

"We need to stop" he gasped, his voice ragged and I felt a great wave of pride run through me. I did this to him. Me.

"Why?" I pouted, running a finger down the centre of his chest, teasing, and he groaned.

"Don't, Kitten" he said, taking away my hand and my eyebrows shot up.

"Kitten?"

"That's what you remind me of" he replied. "A fiery little kitten."

I considered this for a moment before skipping over to my bed and jumping under the covers, grinning.

"Why don't you sit with me" I said suggestively, patting the space next to me. "Baby duck" I added, because I just couldn't resist.

He growled, eyes narrowed. "Fucking minx" he muttered, but joined me on the bed, wrapping a secure arm around me and I snuggled into him, safe and warm.

We sat there for a moment in silence, and I thought about having Paul in my room, with my father in the house, and what happened last time I was in this situation.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him quietly.

"You just did" he joked, and then saw my expression. "Sorry, serious. What?"

I paused, deliberating. "Can a wolf ever leave his imprint?"

Paul stiffened in an instant, and I realised just how it may have sounded. "No" he said in a very detached voice. "He is bound to his imprint for eternity. He would be excruciating pain if he was away from him or her for any longer than two weeks." He hesitated. "The imprint, on the other hand, always has a choice. They could leave him whenever they like. They would forget more easily than the wolf, and the pain of losing him or her dim for the wolf over time."

"That's so sad" I whispered. "Being forced to love one woman for the rest of their life and then doomed for an eternity of pain if the woman doesn't accept."

Paul hesitated. "Do you accept, Bella?"

I blinked in surprise, and then laughed. "Of course I do, you numpty! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to wake up in the morning to find you gone."

Paul kissed my hair, pulling me closer. "I would never leave you" he whispered, his breath tickling my hair.

"Good" I whispered back "because I'm never letting you go."

"That suits me" he replied, his entire body relaxing. "Bring on the shackles- I'm your prisoner."

"Mmmm" I breathed "and what do I get to do to my prisoner."

Something sparked in his eyes, giving me the fleeting impression of a predator. "Anything you like."

I shivered as the devil voice laced with his own and I was flooded with warmth once again. Damn him and his easy manipulating.

"Sleep" he murmured, his voice softer than a melody, and, more tired than I realized, I drifted to sleep in his warm, soft arms. And outside, a storm started to howl, but I hardly noticed.

**Carter: Close enough. That's where I got some of the conversations from, seen as I'm not very good at writing Paul as a bad boy.**


	9. Mist

Mist

_Mist. Mist eloped around me, cocooning me. I spun around and around in midair, but didn't get dizzy. I tensed. Something was wrong. Danger was near. So very near. I couldn't see or hear anything exactly; it was more of a feeling that flowed through me from my fingertips to my mind. The feeling made me buzz with energy that I didn't understand. It wasn't adrenaline nor was it electricity. It was more like an unknown power. Waiting to break free._

_I took a step forward, looking for something. Where was it? Why couldn't I find it? As I walked I came across a tall pillar, made of something I couldn't name. It was like it was there, and yet it wasn't. It was so tall I could see neither the top of it nor the bottom. On it were names graffitied on its sides. Gracus loves Lucinda. Maxine loves Simon. Kristine loves Caleb. Ethan loves Sarah. Michael loves Erin. For what seemed like days I ran my fingers over the names carved into the pillar of fallen lovers. Every kind of death had a resting place in the land of nothingness._

_I shivered, though not from cold or fear, just an old instinct. A human instinct._

_I wandered on; the pillar disappeared behind me, swallowed by the mist. Curiously I lifted my hand up in front of me and waved it around, watching the mist dance around my skin but never touching it. Around my skin there was soft, white glow. It was made of the same energy that was flowing through me, I realized._

_The mist was endless, merciless and in the end I knew I was lost. But I wasn't scared. I wasn't happy either, nor was I sad. I felt nothing. My entire body felt empty except this endless energy burning inside me, guiding me, keeping me safe._

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. Lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. The words 'lost' floated inside my head. Without realizing I was doing up I got out of bed and went to my dresser, getting out my red lipstick that I never used and wrote on the mirror 'THE THING I CAN'T FIND'. Then I turned around and saw the still sleeping Paul stretched out of my bed and memories of the day before flooded back. His slow, deep breathing was the only sound n the room- like a lullaby hummed to a child, like the whisper of a rocking chair, like the ticking of an old clock when you have nowhere you needed to go… it was the sound of comfort.

I studied his dreaming face, and liked what I saw. While he slept, every trace of defensiveness and protectiveness that only appeared when I was around disappeared and suddenly he was just a boy, vulnerable and sweet. He looked so much younger, maybe nineteen. He looked like my Paul. I hoped he would sleep for a while and make up some of what he'd lost while protecting me, but then remembered it was his turn to do the morning shift, and I didn't want him to have to make up for it in our time together.

"Hey, sleepy head" I murmured in his ear, and then kissed him lightly. It took him a couple of moments to respond but soon he was kissing me back hungrily.

"Mmmm, I could do with a few more wake up calls like this one" Paul growled, pulling me down on top of him, still half-sleep, and I was almost overpowered by lust. Almost- unfortunately.

"Oh no, duty calls" I chided him, tapping his nose and detangling my body from his warmth unhappily. "You've got some patrolling to do."

Paul groaned and slumped back into the pillows and grabbed the one next to him, shoving it onto his face.

"I won't go" he said, his voice muffled against the pillow. "You can't make me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the heavens above.

"How about a promise of breakfast made by yours truly?"

Whoosh. He was up like a shot, down the stairs and sitting at the dining room table before you could say "so bite me". Laughing, I skipped down after him and started making pancakes while Paul watched hungrily.

"What am I going to do with you" I asked, placing seven pancakes in front of him and three for me.

"Love me, feed me and never leave me" Paul answered around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh, ha ha" I said sarcastically.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Paul said "What's with the lipstick on your mirror?"

I looked up in surprise. "What lipstick?"

"The lipstick that says 'THE THING I CAN'T FIND' in bright, neon red."

I puzzled I ran up the stairs and sure enough there was bright red lipstick all over my mirror. Sighing in annoyance I grabbed a face cloth and quickly whipped it of before running back downstairs to Paul, who looked rather worried.

"Probably one of the boys playing a prank or something" I shrugged, sitting back down.

"I don't know. It was in your handwriting" Paul said.

"Well, I don't remember writing it" I replied honestly. "But if I did I probably did it in my sleep. I have been known to sleepwalk as well as sleep talk as well, you know."

Something sparked in his eyes and he smirked. "Oh, I know. You didn't stop talking all night."

I blushed, looking down. "What did I say this time?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

I didn't hear Paul move but suddenly I felt Paul's warm and slender hand lift chin up so I was looking into his eyes. The intensity of his eyes was almost overwhelming and I immediately got lost in them.

"My name" he murmured, bending down so his forehead was touching mine and I closed my eyes in bliss, inhaling his scent "over and over again, and how worried you were about me and about how worried that the pack and I are going to get hurt by the leech, and then about how you were lost and couldn't find something."

"Paul" I breathed, tears burning behind my eyelids and he pulled me impossibly close to him, his arms wrapping around me, keeping me safe.

"Paul, hurry up! It' time to- oh, sorry." Embry stopped short, embarrassed at out tight embraced. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

I sniffled and whipped my eyes with the back of my hand quickly, hopefully without him noticing but I doubt it. "No, you're okay Embry" I reassured him and Paul a light shove toward the door. He didn't move, however, and gave me worried glance that spoke clearer than any words. _Was I okay with him leaving? _I gave him a short nod, letting him know I'd been fine.

"Go on" I said aloud. "I'm going to see Jasper and Emmett today so I'll be safe."

Paul grumbled something under his breath. He wasn't too happy about me befriending vampires.

"What was that?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing" he answered quickly.

"Thought so. Now get your arses outside and go kick vampire butt" I ordered, pointing a finger in the direction of the door.

"Yes, ma'am" they saluted and ran off out the door.

Seconds later Emmett and Jasper ambled through the kitchen door, both seeming perfectly at ease. Nothing ever seemed to bother those two.

"Hey, darlin'" Jasper greeted.

"Hey Jasper, hey Emmett" I nodded, grabbing my coat.

"Ditching college, Bella" Emmett grinned at me.

"I didn't sign up for college" I informed him calmly, heading for the door.

"What?" They both stood there with their mouths agape for a moment before following me vampire speed.

"Why not?" Jasper demanded, concerned.

"Because I have absolutely no need for it" I explained. "It's not like I'm gonna use it when I leave seen as Paul can't leave La Push and there ain't much I can do here college wise. Plus I've always wanted to open my own restaurant and there's no better place to do that than La Push."

Emmett and Jasper frowned simultaneously and then shared a glance with each other. I hated when they did this. It always meant they didn't approve of something but weren't willing to tell me why, either because they were worried I was going to be offended by it or because I would get angry at them. To tell you the truth I didn't give a shit on what other people thought was best for me. It's my life and they should do well to remember that, but I was always curious when it came from Emmett and Jasper.

"What?" I sighed, sliding into the passenger side of Jasper's car. It was sleek and black and looked pretty fast, but I had no idea what it was called.

"Are you happy with this…arrangement" Jasper asked carefully, walking on eggshells.

"Of course I fine with it" I said, rolling my eyes. "If Paul's happy then I'm happy."

They still looked doubtful.

"Look, guys" I said, turning in my seat to look at them "Paul is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I had gone back with Edward then I would be constantly moving around from place to place so people notice I never age because I'm a bloodsucking vampire. I'd much rather stay here and grow old and have children and, more importantly, stay with Paul. For one he needs me and besides, now that I've accepted the imprint I don't think I could leave him even if I wanted to. I love him too much. He can give me so much and he's so kind and such a gentlemen and at the same time rough and protective. He is everything in a man I need and a place in my heart that Edward can never fill."

Emmett grinned. "That is probably the most fucked up romantic and unforgiving speech you have ever made. Bravo lil sis."

"Why thank you" I laughed, giving him a mock bow.

Jasper still looked doubtful but satisfied for now.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Jasper started the car.

"We have some business to take care of" Emmett said, and he didn't sound too happy.


	10. Moonlight

Moonlight

Half way there I began to recognize where we were going. The Cullen's house. So that's why they weren't very happy. The house still looked just as graceful and still painted in the same soft, faded white and three stories high. I could hear the familiar sound of the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest, but it didn't have the familiar feeling of home. It was too light and open to me after spending so long in Emily's cozy little kitchen.

The three of us walked through the deep shade up to the porch and through the already open door. The inside looked the same as well, untouched by time. Very bright, very open and very, very large. And waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by the spectacular grand piano, was Edward, Esme, Carslie, Alice and Rosalie.

After so many years you'd think I would have gotten used to their unnatural good looks yet I couldn't help but be struck again by Carslie's youth, his outrageous perfection. Esme too was just as beautiful with her heart shaped faced framed by soft, caramel-coloured hair, but this time her eyes were filled with tears that she could never shed. Next to her was Alice in her pixielike form, her deep black, cropped hair pointing in every direction. She too looked sad, but resigned. Rosalie moved to stand next to Emmett, looking curious, and took his hand.

Only Edward stood on his own on the other side of the piano, his stony face unreadable, his body as still as a statue. I tried not to look at him for too long. No matter how much I hated him I didn't want to lead him on.

"Hello" I said my voice carefully level and casual. I was about to go on but Alice held up a tiny hand, cutting me off.

"Please, Bella" she pleaded. "I am truly sorry for what happened. It was a mistake. A big mistake. We thought you would be safer without us around, only it seems it's only made things worse and I hope you can forgive us for what has happened. You'll always be my sister, no matter what."

I watched her for a long moment, debating, before continuing. "I'm afraid, Alice, that you can no longer be mine." Her face fell but I ignored this. "These wounds you've created will never heal, and for that I may never be able to forgive you for. However, I am willing to forgive a little because you really were just trying to protect me, no matter how much it failed. So maybe it would be best to just stay friends and see where things go."

Her face lit up lighter than a kid on Christmas Eve and she bounded over to me, laughing, and hugged me around the waist. I looked over her head at Carslie and Esme, both looking so sad it was heartbreaking, and I think I understood why. No matter how much they loved me they would always take Edward's side, because he was like a son to them and he was their entire world. And I could relate to that. I couldn't image not siding with the pack in any argument now. I gave them a short nod, letting them know I understood, and they gave me two small, watery smiles.

"Well" Emmett boomed happily "that went better than I thought it would. We were expecting something like fucking World War three or some shit like that!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and wacked him on the back of the head with her hand, but she was smiling. He pouted and rubbed the back of his head theatrically. For the rest of the day we played video games (which I lost epically at every go) and Esme made me some dinner which was nice.

"You know what, Bella" Rosalie said to me as we walked to her car at around 8 in the evening.

"What?"

"You are far too forgiving for your own good" she answered.

I paused outside the passenger door. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was too forgiving. I never could keep a grudge. But I had other things on my mind.0

"Why did you hate me?" I asked a little timidly. Just because I was on good terms with her didn't mean I wasn't still scared shitless.

Rose sighed. "I guess it was because you were human" she finally admitted. "I was mainly jealous that you had a life I could never have. You could grow old and have children and die as a wrinkly old woman. But it was also because I was angry at you."

"Angry at me? Why?"

"You could have everything I couldn't, everything I craved for, and you were willing to throw it away because of one man who comes along and declares his unconditional love for you. You had a choice and you were choosing _wrong_!"

I flinched back from her fierce expression. She stared at me for a long moment and, slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed.

"That was why I left in the first place and how I persuaded Emmett to come with you" she continued. "I told him that you would be better off with a normal life with a human husband who could give everything you could ever want. Despite his absolute devotion to you, Emmett understood where I was coming from and so we left with the others." Suddenly she smiled. "What we didn't plan was for you to fall madly in love with a werewolf. I mean, come on, Swan, you could do better than that!"

We laughed together and the iciness in the car was broken.

Rosalie drove me home where Paul was waiting for me in my bedroom. After saying good night to Charlie I half walked half sprinted up the stairs and literally threw myself into Paul's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Chuckling, he pulled me close and inhaled my hair.

"You're taking me with you tonight" I whispered, letting him pull me onto my bed beside him.

"Bella" he sighed, his eyes worried as he scanned my face "you're worn out."

"You think I could sleep?" I demanded in harsh whisper.

He could tell how worried I was beginning to get and that I was about to lose it. "This is going to be easy, Bella. The Empath says that these newborns don't even know we exists and will be completely taken by surprise. And with them divided, and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to kill. Someone may even have to sit out" he teased.

"Piece of cake" I mumbled tonelessly against his warm chest. "Especially when all of you turn on each other."

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was frowning.

"I can't deny that it will me…difficult for me not to attack the filthy bloodsucker- especially after what he did to you-" at this a violent shudder ran through his entire body, rattling me, but soon subsided "but I think I can control myself. Sam has already given me a double Alpha command and got Jake _and_ Embry on my tail incase I fuck up. It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

I did trust him; I really did. But people- well, vampires and werewolves really, but still- people I loved were going to get hurt. Hurt because of me. Again. I wished my bad luck would focus a little more carefully. I felt like yelling up at the empty sky: _It's me you want- over here! Just me! _I tried to think of a way that I could do exactly that-force my bad luck to focus on me. Maybe I could go meet Victoria by myself, and demand she left the Cullens and the Wolves alone in exchange for my life. It wouldn't be easy. I would have to wait, bide my time…

I was still alert and tense when Paul pulled us both up into a sitting position, worried etched upon his face for my sake.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?"

I gave him a sour look.

He sighed, and scooped me up in his arms before he jumped from my window. He quickly set me on my feet and pulling off his cut-offs, grinning at my embarrassment. Then he phased into the silver wolf I knew and loved well, bending down so I could clamber on. Finally he raced through the black, quiet forest with me on his back, and even in his run I could feel the elation. He ran the way he did when it was just us, just for enjoyment, just for the feel of the wind ruffling his fur and to hear my squeals of fear whenever he got too close to a tree for comfort. It was the kind of thing that, during less anxious times, would have made me happy.

We met the rest of the pack two or three miles away from the open field, already in wolf form and it struck me how beautiful they looked with the moonlight making their fur shin and standing so proud and tall. Sam was in the lead, of course. Unbelievably huge, black as midnight, once a monster straight out of nightmares. But now as I look at him I realized just how…fluffy…he was. It was rather adorable.

They obviously weren't happy about me being there but Paul must have said something because none of them made a more to send me back home to my bed. Instead they began to run at full speed towards the clearing where we were meeting the Cullens. Over my squeals of delight and the wind I could have sworn I heard the pack laughing at me.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett and Rosalie sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much further out I could see Jasper, Alice, Edward and Carlisle a couple of yards further from the others. When we came into view Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie grinned simultaneously and ran to me. I slid of Paul's back and stumbled on the uneven ground. Emmett's strong arms steadied me before pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Belly-boo" he cheered and Rose and Jasper laughed at his childishness.

"Hey Emmett" I gasped, struggling to breathe.

"Air Emmett" Rose reminded him.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, placing me carefully back on the ground. Paul nudged me with his nose worriedly and I smiled, letting him know I was okay.

"Hey Jazz, hey Rose" I grinned at them, letting them pull me into a much gentler hug.

"Hey Darlin'" Jazz said and calm washed over me. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't bring myself to be annoyed at him for it. It was then that I noticed for the first time that Alice did not look as optimistic as the others. She stood a little aside staring of into the distance, her lips pushed out in a pout.

"Is there something with Alice" I asked curiously.

The three of them chuckled. "Now that the werewolves are here she can't see anything that will happen now" Jasper explained. "It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Alice heard his low, smooth voice and looked up, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed again, more fondly this time.

Finally, Carlisle came over deliberately front of the Vampires to face the Werewolves. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome" he greeted them.

"Thank you" Edward responded in a strange, flat tone and I jumped, not realizing that everyone had gathered together now. Edward spoke again in the same detached voice, speaking Sam's words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough" Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper"-he gestured to where Jasper stood, tense and ready-"has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new- only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skills or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you- it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic. It made me smile, but it also made me sick with worry. I felt another wave of calm hit me and I raised an eyebrow at Jasper who shrugged, smirking.

"We are willing to take more than our share, I necessary" Edward translated, his tone less indifferent now.

I gave a small cough. "Not too many I'm sure. I still want all of you home in one peace."

The wolves coughed out a laugh and Carlisle smile.

"We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

With a sighing sound, the eyes sank closer to the ground one set at a time.

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the Vampires and the Werewolves and Carlisle took a step back. It wasn't hard for me to see him- his skin was bright against the darkness. Jasper through a wary glance towards Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable. It was obvious that, despite my friendship with both of them, neither mythical creature got on well with the other.

I sat down next to Paul's wolf and stared up at the bright silver clouds, not wanting to watch the fight. My imagination had more than enough fuel. A breeze blew through the clearing, and I shivered. Paul scooted himself closer to me, pressing his fur against my left side and I sighed contently, snuggling into him.

"Thanks" I murmured.

The killing games continued, and I stared up at the full moon which shined moonlight down on those I loved the most, letting tears form in my eyes for one last time.


End file.
